The Twin Dragonslayers of Ecilpse
by OtakuLover43
Summary: Two ancient dragons who have immense power have past encounter with Zeref who wants there power for his own and did everything he could to get even by destroying there lives in the process. But in time two girls with horrible past found these dragons and where later on trained by them to learn their magic to one day fight off Zeref and defeat him once and for all. NaLu and GrayxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Story of Two Ancient Dragons**

**Hey everyone I'm back again but this time instead of a new chapter I have a new story for all of you, Yay! I was reading a fanfiction earlier today and it got me to thinking about what I could do for a similar but totally different story of my own.**

**This story will have a lot of sad moments in it but I think you guys will like what I did for this story; it's going to be so much fun.**

**Oh and don't worry I'm still working on Lucy the Celestial Dragonslayer but I wanted to write this before I forgot about this idea I had for this story and I wanted to ask if any of you still want me to continue with My Life in a Love Song because I want to continue it but I'm not sure if any of you want me to. So please give me a review stating that you want/not want me to make more chapters for My Life in a Love Song it would really help.**

**But until then please enjoy this new story and have some cookies while you're at it (passing out handful of different cookies to everyone).**

A long time ago back in the distant past before Fiore was made there were two dragons of completely different elements that lived in the world of dragons or as some who seen it the Dragon Realm. This was a place where dragons of any element or race could coexist peacefully but one day all that changed when the war between Dragons and Humans started in Earthland.

Of course dragons from all different races and elements fought to see which ones ideals were right and to kill anyone who didn't agree to the ideals that they had for this war. But in this war dragons asked humans to help them to take down these dragons who fought for control instead of peace like the others did.

These humans who were given dragons magic became dragonslayers and started taking down the other forces of dragon almost claiming victory for peace. But it all ended when Acnologia came and killed all the dragonslayers and dragons who were fighting for peace in the world with the humans bringing chaos to all who of Earthland.

Through all thought that hope was lost for the future of Earthland two dragons appeared attacking and defeating evil dragons, saving the remaining humans and peaceful dragons. Acnologia found out about it and was furious, so he went off to find these mysterious dragons and kill them.

These two mysterious dragons knew of what Acnologia was trying to do and were prepared for the fight to the end so they can stop this horrible war.

The two dragons came down from what seems like the heavens and started to fight of the dark dragon king. Both of the dragon's magic was fierce and powerful but it wasn't taking down Acnologia like they thought it would.

So the two dragons instead of trying to cause more chaos for the humans they decided to seal Acnologia so he could never bring harm and destruction throughout Earthland again.

They both called their powers to cast a spell to put a seal on Acnologia forever but when trying to cast this sealing spell they had to give away parts of their power to hold the spell for a long period of time. So the dragons gave a small amount of magic to the seal but still left a big amount so it wouldn't drain them of their magic. The two dragons fought Acnologia and finally putting the seal on him settling this war once and for all.

The other dragons that fought with Acnologia went back and surrendered to the humans and peaceful dragons claiming victory for all of Earthland. Little did they know that a mysterious and dark figure appeared and ready to take down the heroic dragons for good.

The mysterious figure was named Zeref, the greatest dark wizard that walked Earthland and he had a plan not only take over the world but also take the powers of the two dragons for himself. He opened his book to find a spell perfect for the job, he went over to the area where they sealed Acnologia and put a spell that instead would hold Acnologia forever it was limited to only holding him for another 500 years until the seal was going to be broken.

Knowing the first part of his plan was working well he went off to start the second and one of the most crucial parts of his plan.

He used some of his dark magic and killed some pf the surviving dragonslayers but kept some just for his own entertainment after everything was going to happen with him and the two dragons.

He came to them with his book in his hands and a smug smile over his evil malicious face. The two dragons were enraged at what Zeref did but of course had no idea what he was trying to pull off.

Zeref shot a black orb of his magic and blasted the two capturing them in a big orb of dark magic; they couldn't move and were like frozen in time inside of that orb.

Zeref had a smug smile on his face thinking he actually caught the dragons who stopped Acnologia and the two who one of the many strongest magic in all of Earthland. He started to think that he could start his next part his final plan to take over all of Earthland for himself and be the supreme ruler over all.

But for one of the surviving dragonslayers he got up, he noticed what Zeref was trying to do with the two dragons and decided he wasn't going to let Zeref get away with trying to accomplish his evil plans.

The dragonslayer did a surprise attack by blasting Zeref in his back to distract him from taking the dragons magic away from them. Zeref stopped him from trying to complete his plan and let the dark magic weaken, making it able for the dragons to release themselves to escape from him.

One of the dragons used its magic to break free from Zeref's dark magic and both flew away at top speed and far out into the distance so they can get away from Zeref before it's too late.

Zeref was so focused on the person who attacked him that he didn't notice the dragons leave but when he did they were long gone and too far away to be tracked with his magic. Zeref's plans were ruined by one simple attack and he was not going to let that attack be left without punishment.

Zeref was so enraged when he found out who shot him he blasted him with some of his deadly dark magic, sending the dragonslayer into a wall practically making his death even more painfully then what could happened in the war. Zeref was about to go off and finish the man off for good but another dragonslayer attacked him with a spell that put a secret and dangerous curse on him.

The curse would one day weaken his immortality by giving out a sort of vulnerability point when the dragons come back to fight him but of course being Zeref he didn't give a second thought about the magic that hit him. Zeref killed the other dragonslayer and then went off and destroyed the rest of the dragonslayers, surviving or not, it didn't matter to him he just wanted them all to be dead because they were causing him so much trouble and ruining his plans.

But before Zeref killed the dragonslayer he said finally word that stayed with him forever after that day. Him being Zeref he didn't take the words seriously but one day later in the future he would know fully of what those words really meant.

"You'll regret ever messing with the dragons" the last surviving dragonslayer said.

Zeref finished with his little "job" he walked off into a random clearing but with his book in his hands open and free giving off dark and sinister magic that has never been seen in Earthland before for centuries. He raised his hand to the sky and started speaking a certain foreign and ancient language that came from the book; it started glowing and the sky completely black with a dark like fogs making it look very mysterious and evil. The last words of the spell a gigantic black hole appeared in the sky darkening the whole sky and area around it. From this black whole thousands of demons and monsters flew and fell down on to Earthland in front of Zeref like a huge demonic army waiting to be lead orders from their master.

Zeref decided to use this spell because he knew that it would be impossible to find the two dragons now especially when he couldn't track them with his magic when they were too far away, so he was going to use these demonic creatures to help him accomplish that goal and finish his plans for world takeover.

Zeref looked at his demonic creature army with pleased expression before getting serious and telling his orders. "I want you all to go find those two dragons, they have power that I need so go out there and find them" Zeref explained but paused to continue to finish his final thought and order. "Oh do try to bring them back to me alive but if you can't at least take their powers for me" Zeref smirked evilly.

Zeref's demonic creatures and made monstrous sounds before going off to fulfill their master's duty. They flew and ran through the forest on feet or in the shadows like their magic but the only thing Zeref cared about were that he would soon get what he wanted from the dragons and that he was going to take over the world when he did it.

"Wherever you may be hiding it help you because I'm going to find you and strip every ounce of magic from the two of you and I'll be the most powerful wizard in all of Earthland" Zeref said having a wicked smile on his face while maniacally laughing to the dark sky.

**(Normal POV; With the Dragons)**

The two dragons were flying in the bright blue sunny sky looking like there wasn't a care in the world but in retrospect there was, both of the dragons were put into situation where they couldn't escape and they really couldn't hide for long before Zeref would find them again.

They flew for hours until they found a spot that was probably a good thousand miles away from the war zone they were just fighting with Acnologia and the others. The found a cave in the deep parts of the forest that they landed in and decided they would stay there for now until they had to move again so they can get away from Zeref.

Both of the dragons went into the cave and noticed it was too small for the both of them so they did the only thing could do, transform into their human forms. They transformed and walked into the now huge cave so they could sleep and maybe live there a while until Zeref and his possible army finds them. But at the current time they just had to rough it like they usually did.

"I can't believe we have to stay in this cave, it's so small" a male voice said grumpily.

A female voiced sighed softly. "We have no other choice Ryokou we can't possible go anywhere close to where Zeref could be and I bet you he probably has some of his monsters looking for us right now" the female told the male hugging the male while resting her head on his hard chest.

The male sighed pulling the female voice closer to him in an embrace and resting his head on her head. "Yeah you're right Lumena, we can't do that now especially what's been going since we escaped from Zeref's grasp" Ryokou paused and looked down to Lumina's stomach before continuing. "Besides we can't risk fighting him when we're about to have a baby on the way" Ryokou said smiling and kissing the top of her head.

Lumena giggled and looked up at Ryokou with a soft and gentle smile on her lips. "That is true and I want to have a life with you without having Zeref coming in and ruining our family together" Lumena said kissing him and walking more into the cave with her loving mate and almost father of their children to start a new life together as humans.

**(400 years later in the future; Normal POV)**

After that horrible day with the war and Zeref, Ryokou and Lumena hid from Zeref and started living in a normal and peaceful human village in a good distance away from it but not too far so they couldn't get there for good time but they were far away from Zeref and everything from their past. They tried to live a possibly normal life as humans which actually for them turned out well. Lumena gave birth to two beautiful twin baby girlies who are now about 400 years old but in human time there only about 4 to 5 years old who look almost actually like their parents but one with golden blonde hair that looked almost close to Ryokou's hair and the other dark raven hair just like Lumena.

They were a happy family living their lives just like any other regular family would but they weren't a normal family and on this certain year it will show just how true that statement is.

Lumena was working in her kitchen that they've been living in for a long time; they've changed their appearance to look different every 100 years or so to not let anyone getting suspicions about them.

Lumena and Ryokou's girls were running in their backyard playing together with their magic and having fun together as sisters would.

Both of the two girls were twins and looked exactly alike besides the difference in hair color which took a big part at telling how they were so different form each other when they were so alike.

The golden blonde hair twin was named Taiyo who took after her father. Taiyo was the outgoing one of the two she just loved adventure and trying out new things with new people, she did have moments where she would be kind of shy when around people she didn't get a good vibe from but her with her sister and she would be like her regular self.

The dark raven hair twin was named Tsuki who took after her mother which as an opposite turn from what Taiyo is. Tsuki was a very nice and sweet girl but she was also the most shy of the two not fully jumping into things like her sister did but in time she did if she felt more comfortable around the person. She just like her sister was more out there when Taiyo was there with her and felt uncomfortable when she didn't know you or felt a bad vibe coming from you.

They were two different sides of the same coin but were closer than any person could get with their sister and Lumena and Ryokou felt proud that those two were their kids and they were the parents of the two as well.

It was a perfect day for the small family of four full of fun and laughter but soon later in that day it would turn everyone's lives completely around for the worst.

**(Normal POV)**

Lumena went into the small village to get some more food and things they may need so she can make a special dinner for the family tonight.

She went into the market place looking through possible fruits, vegetables and certain ingredients for the special dinner she was going to make for the family but mostly doing it for two little ones that she loves with all of her being.

It was the Taiyo and Tsuki 5th or 500th birthday today and Lumena wanted to do something for the two. She and Ryokou thought it was a great idea to give them a gift and a dinner for the two for their special day.

When Lumena was walking back with all the stuff she needed for the little party with the family she heard an eruption of painful screams of terror going around the entire village, Lumena turned around to see the whole village in flames all over the place and houses being destroyed everywhere. It was like something out of a nightmare of death and destruction.

Lumena's heart was beating a mile an hour she ran back to the village to see what was going. She got there she felt her rapid beating heart stop in an instant, right in front of her was bodies either piled up against each other or across the ground bleeding and lifeless.

Lumena covered her mouth with shock and tears welling up in her eyes at the scene in front of her, she didn't know what was going on and why this was happening out of nowhere but she was sure as hell going to find out.

She dropped all of stuff and ran into the deepest parts of the fire looking for any survivors that she could possibly save but she couldn't find anyone until she saw falling down house with small children in it knocked out probably from the smoke and heat.

Lumena concentrated her magic and blasted the fire away then running over to get the kids to safety. She went back to find any more people and saw something that she wish she didn't see, the man that she and Ryokou were trying to hide from all this time was right there in front of her with his monsters attacking innocent people all around the village. The monster that started it all, Zeref found finally found them.

Zeref holding a lifeless man in his hand before turning around to see Lumena and when he did he smirked evilly at her knowing that he found them after all that time of searching for the two, now they were going to be his.

Lumena was terrified but hide it behind an emotionless mask so he wouldn't see her fear but Zeref saw right through it with not a problem at all, he actually thought it was perfect to see her trying to hide her fear from him. It made the game even more fun for him to know that they were really trying so hard to get away when they knew that soon or later they were going to get found out by him.

Zeref and Lumena had a stare off against one another while all the carnage was going behind them. Lumena knew she had to stop this before any more people get hurt but she did know that if she tries to rush into fighting Zeref he will just destroy the entire village all at once and go after killing her. So instead she waited for him to make the first move to see what he would do next.

Zeref knew she was thinking of plan to get rid of him and partially wondered what way was she thinking of getting rid of him. But he let that thought go and decided to think more about the plan he had for the two to capture them. So he would start putting his plan into action.

Zeref focused his magic and shot some dark orbs at Lumena at high speed trying to defeat her quickly and capture without fail.

Lumena saw the attack coming to her and she used some of her own dark magic back at his attack clashing together before disappearing in thin air.

Zeref was impressed at how strong her magic was and knew the reason completely.

"Lumena, the Moon dragon and said to be one of the many powerful dragons still living" Zeref said. "I kept forgetting that my magic can't affect you since you use dark magic yourself and two others I presume" Zeref started explaining then asking her to tell him more about her magic.

Lumena growled lowly at him showing some of her sharp teeth and a menacing glare that could kill. "You don't need to know what my magic is because your never getting it not in your entire life time, which I would love to end personally myself" Lumena talked with venom in her voice when she talked.

"Then you'll have to kill me but I know you can't do it" Zeref smirked at Lumena challenging her.

"Well see about that you monster" Lumena hissed at Zeref and started charging at Zeref.

Zeref went and started to fight Lumena with his magic and some of his monsters to throw off the battle a little for his favor.

They battled and Lumena was beating his monsters one by one and kicking Zeref's ass all over the place, it looked over for the dark wizard but he had one more trick up sleeve that will change everything for the worse.

Zeref was lying on the ground beaten and slightly bruised with Lumena towering over him with a hard glare, she was ready to finish him off and end this nightmare for good. "Do you have any last words before I rid the world of your horrible life" Lumena asked glaring down at him with her magic radiating off of her body.

Zeref looked at her and smiled. "Yes, I hope you'll be able to protect the ones you care about because if you don't they might slip away from you" Zeref said but pausing to give off his evil smirk to his face. "Like your two precious daughters" Zeref finished chuckling.

Lumena stood there frozen with shock and dread before letting her hatred and anger come through and kill that sick bastard to nothing but a horrible memory. She pulled her fist back, having her magic around it coming in to kill the man who brought pain and misery to her and Ryokou lives and countless others for centuries.

She was going to end this once and for all for her, for Ryokou, for her girls and for all of Earthland.

She punched forward with incredible speed but only hit a thing of shadows with no Zeref in front of her, he disappeared.

Lumena was beyond anger she was furious at the fact he slipped away before she could finish him off.

"I'm amazed that you got me off guard like that" Zeref said, his voice echoing through the charred and destroyed village with nothing but the flickering sounds of flames and constants screams.

"You think you won now but the real war has just begun, so get ready Lumena because your life is going to change forever" Zeref echoed voice said then disappearing into thin air.

Lumena was still angry but she still felt that pit of dread in her stomach at something bad was going to happen and if she didn't get back home right now it'll get even worse.

Ryokou was dealing with fighting off some of Zeref's monsters in his house and partially in the forest just to keep himself and his kids safe from the monsters but it was tiring him out to fight them all while protecting Taiyo and Tsuki to do it all by himself. He was also worried if Lumena was doing alright and if his guesses are correct she would be getting into a fight with Zeref now so he was really worried now. But he had to be strong for the kids and protect them with his life.

Lumena came and blasted most of the monster army away from Ryokou and the girls giving them time to at least escape or try to hide so they catch their breaths.

Lumena and Ryokou ran back to where they hide in the cave the first time they came to the village and stayed there until they find another way out of there before Zeref finds them again.

Taiyo and Tsuki were absolutely terrified at what was going on and just wanted to be with their parents on their birthdays. They huddled closely to them and cried their eyes out to get rid of the scary images out of their heads.

Lumena saw how scared they were and held them close trying to comfort them from this horrid and terrifying nightmare that they seem like they can't get out of even after all this time with being far away from Zeref. It was just like that day full of some many deaths and blood because of a war that was never needed to be made.

Ryokou was looking at his family with sadness and guilt not feeling like he can do anything right now besides fight and hide from Zeref until they could find a way to escape again from him. He should have knew that Zeref was going to find them, doesn't matter where they go they can't hide from him for very long so that meant only one option, was to fight.

Ryokou stood up surprising Lumena but what really truly shocked her was the determined look he had in his golden eyes that shown anger, determination and he had a look she never seen him have in very long time; protection for his family.

"I'm tired of this I can't sit her and try to hide I have to go out there and I'm going to show him what messing with a dragon is really about" Ryokou said walking out of the cave but was stopped by a sudden voice coming from the darkness of the cave.

Ryokou turned around to see Lumena being thrown into the wall harshly and having Taiyo and Tsuki being held in the middle of the air with dark/death magic surrounding them. Zeref was using a certain spell that was deadly form of death magic which could kill you instantly depending on who the user is and if they master the technique or not.

The two girls was trying to breath in the dark/death magic around they taking their breaths away and killing them slowly. Ryokou was horrified at what he was seeing and wanted for what Zeref was trying to do to his kids was killing him, he didn't have enough magic to try to break it and was already weakened from fighting all of Zeref's monsters before.

"No stop! Let them go they have nothing to do with this Zeref!" Ryokou screamed with tears welling in his eyes from worry for his two little girls.

"Oh you are wrong Ryokou they have everything to do with this especially after what you did to me when you ruined my plans of world domination with you running away" Zeref said circling around Ryokou's body which was frozen to the floor with fear for his children.

"I sacrificed my plans so that means I need something to match that sacrifice and what could be the best way then to sacrifice your two children" Zeref explained with a dark twisted tone.

Ryokou face went from pure and utter horror to infuriation that showed a rage like no one has seen before. He grabbed Zeref collar with a new form of power and slammed him into the rocky walls with a heated glare that could send you right to the pits of hell itself.

"I don't care if you hurt me, torture me, or even kill me for all I care but when you start to put my family involved in your sick ways then that's where I draw the line because I will not let any hurt my family ever, I rather die than let that happen" Ryokou spat pure venom into Zeref's face and trying to kill him with his graze.

Zeref looked absolutely scared out of his mind when looking at Ryokou and decided to give up before he loses his life. "Ok then I won't mess with your kids anymore or you but you have to release me so I can let them down right" Zeref said trying to convince the angered dragon.

Ryokou looked at him careful for any funny business and when he didn't he released his collar dropping Zeref on to the cold hard ground. Zeref got up he brushed himself off before going off and undoing the spell so Ryokou can have his kids back while Zeref leaves and never comes back.

Zeref undoes the spell but before the kids could even hit the ground or have Ryokou catch them Zeref blast both of them with one of his strongest dark techniques killing the two girls and having their bodies gone from thin air.

Ryokou say all this and time just stood there frozen for him but worse than before, he felt emptiness in his heart that he never felt before and having to see his kids die like that right in front of him destroyed him.

Zeref was manically laughing to himself at what he just did knowing full well he lied and killed his children and didn't even blink an eye at the fact that he did it.

"You honestly thought that I wouldn't kill them or that I wasn't planning to kill them, I'm Zeref ruler of all demons and user of "The One Magic" I will not be bested by some scaly, over grown liz-"Zeref was mocking Ryokou before Ryokou got up and punched Zeref right in the face knocking him start into the cave wall with so much force that it made a body shape figure for Zeref to literally be stuck there.

Ryokou ran over with fiery fist full of raging fire punching Zeref over and over again with monstrous strength that has never been seen before. He kept repeatedly punching his face and body burning almost all of his clothes and leaving scorch marks all over him. Zeref couldn't use any of his magic or even move from the brutal attack coming from Ryokou so he just took it.

Ryokou was enraged at what Zeref did and was going to make him pay for it tenfold by burning the bastard all the way to the bottom pits of hell.

Ryokou pulled back his arm for the last and final punch to finish Zeref off and Zeref was to beat up to move or even talk so he just limply stood there against the cave wall not being able to move and take his punishment full force.

Ryokou went for the kill but was attacked by some of Zeref's monsters who were still alive; he was blasted away from Zeref a couple of feet and didn't know what was happening with Zeref at the moment.

When the attacks stopped he saw his monsters carrying his scorched and burned body with bruises and marks all up and down his body looking like a brunt mess with burned up clothes.

Ryokou wanted to laugh at him but his anger for Zeref did held his laugh so he can finish what he started, by killing Zeref himself.

Zeref chuckled wearily "It's funny you said you wouldn't let any kill your family unless you're dead but I just killed two of your beloved children and your still alive, how ironic is that" Zeref chuckled holding on to his monster for dear life.

Ryokou was through he rushed over with flaming fist to pummel Zeref's already burnt face to the ground before he roast him to crisp. But before he could get there Zeref uses his shadows and disappears into the darkness of the cave.

"I would play a little longer but right now I'm all out of energy to fight you anymore so until then I hope you remember what happened here today and know that next time it will be you I'll be going for next time" Zeref chuckled. "Ja nee Ryokou and Lumena" Zeref said before his voice was gone, there were no sounds besides the empty quietness of the cave echoing the grief and sadness at what happened today.

Ryokou fell down on the ground and cried, all the pent up anger was gone and only left sadness and regret for what happened to Taiyo and Tsuki for not protecting them like he felt he should have.

Morning came and Ryokou woke up from crying he went over to wake up Lumena who was till knocked out on the ground from last night. He woke her up and told her about what happened with Zeref and what happened to their two children.

Lumena was so heartbroken and devastated about the loss of her children she didn't know how she was going to deal with it.

Weeks went by and they both got ready to leave the village to move somewhere else but before they left they made two graves for their children. One was for Taiyo and the other was for Tsuki, both them had their names crest into the top of the graves. One of the sun and the other the moon for a remembrance for their kids.

"One day we'll come back here to see them again right' Lumena said looking sadly at Ryokou.

He glanced down at her trying to smile as best as he could for her so he wouldn't look weak. "Yes we will and will come back here every year just so they know we remember them even from time goes by" Ryokou said kissing her forehead.

"Ok, let's go" Lumena said she turned around to walk over to the graves, she kissed both of them and gave a short prayer for them while she said she loved both of them very much and that they would come back again to see them again.

"I'm ready" Lumena said with tears in her eyes.

"Then let's get a move on" Ryokou had his back to her he transformed into his dragon form ready to fly.

Lumena looked back one more time before transforming and then going off into the sky away from their old life and where her children are now dead and never to be seen again in this world.

Ryokou was flying faster in front of Lumena because she was too distracted. Lumena was crying when she was flying but she also felt one or two tear drops came from out of nowhere on her face making her wonder where did some these tears come from?

But the answer was simple because it was Ryokou also softly crying to himself at what happened. He knew he never be the same after this but he couldn't do anything about now besides run again but this time he didn't have his children with him only the crushing sadness of losing them to Zeref.

He promised one day if he sees Zeref again he would get revenge for what he did to his children and what he did to his and Lumena's lives. Ryokou swore to that on his life.

A new day was just starting and a new life for the two dragons. Ahead was full of sadness for now but in the near future will be filled with new love and happiness that which for Lumena and Ryokou will never knew it was possible to find until then.

**Hey everyone Happy New Years! I'm so glad for the New Year because not only that I'm turning 18 in four months but I'll be graduating too, Yay! But enough about me I wanted to give you all something for this wonderful bright New Year for 2015. I made this story for all of you.**

**It was an idea that came to me about a day or two ago which in my case I fell in love with and hope you like it just as much as I do too. If you were confused at why this first chapter was so sad and dark it was because it's telling the stories of some of the main characters in this story for the beginning but later in the chapters it'll change.**

**The next two chapters will sort be the same but they will have two other characters who will literally become the main characters for later chapters in this story but it will tell their backstories before they all come together and meet finally.**

**The second chapter you won't be surprised about whose backstory it is but the third one you will and I think you'll love it.**

**I'll explain more about Ryokou and Lumena and what their powers and what kind of dragons they are in the fourth chapter, that's where it will all official start us on journey through adventure, romance, love, family and above all sisterhood.**

**Taiyo means Sun and Tsuki means Moon in Japanese and it's the only guess I'm giving you for this story and whoever finds out first what the clue meant I'll give out a little more of what I'm doing for the story, so you better put on your thinking caps lol.**

**Next chapter is called ****Chapter 2: Story of Lucy Heartfilia**** I can't wait for you to read it I changed it a little bit but I still kept some of the other important stuff. I even gave it a little twist to it to make it more interesting for you all.**

**I can't wait for you to read the next chapter it's so exciting and I hope you like this and any future chapters in time so please Relax, Read, Review, Favorite, Follow and most important of all (drum roll) SHARE! See you all next time when I update again but until then I'm Otakulover43 and I'm out PEACE ****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Destined Friendship**

**Ok hey guys here's the next chapter of the story and I'm sorry I changed up the names but I felt like I shouldn't show my OC character's past just yet until later in the story but give you a glimpse of what Lucy had to go through when she was younger. In this chapter it will talk about how they both meet and things that will soon to come. I hope you all like it and if not review to tell me what you think that you want in the story.**

**Now please enjoy this new chapter and I want to say I do not own Hiro Mashima's original characters or some of his magic ideas but I do own any OC's or new attacks, weapons, and powers in this story for future times.**

It was grey and dark day in December where all the clouds in the sky turned grey or either a pale white. It was snowing all over the area with inches of snow covering the ground like a white blanket. But for one little girl was walking through the snow with ripped brown cloak over her head and face covering what she looked like under her cloak.

She walked until she saw a little town just a couple of miles away and was relieved when she noticed the town was full of people who could possibly help her find where she is and to possibly help her find how to get to her destination. The girl let out a happy but tired sigh at the thought of getting some food after not having any for about two to three weeks.

She was almost having one of the worst days of her entire life since her mother died two years ago. She looked deathly pale, practically skin and bones, bruises and cuts all over her small frail body and completely and utterly exhausted. She just wanted to sleep and eat something so she won't have to worry about starvation for a while until she had to leave to keep traveling a magic guild her mom told her about when she was a child.

You're wondering who could be this mysterious girl could be one where she had to go through all this hardship by herself and nobody helped her even though knowing that she was such a young girl to be traveling alone? And looking like a skeleton with her used to be blond hair now turned into a dirty blond color. It's none other than six year old Lucy Heartfilia; daughter of now deceased Layla, Celestial Spirit Mage, Jude Heartfilia and used to be heiress of the Heartfilia Railroads.

Lucy has been going through a rough and tragic time in her life where nothing seems like anything is going right for her. She has been for the past six months dealing with traveling across Fiore after her father died six months ago, before her travels and also a mother who died a year before that. She was all alone and not having an idea what she was going to do or how she was going to survive at her age, but she got though it pretty well but still has been struggling over these past six months without anyone to help besides her spirts, that her mother gave to her before she died.

She has been traveling around parts of Fiore trying to find food, shelter, and a family that would possibly want to love and take care of her until she gets to her destination of a certain guild that her mother told her to go to, before she died. But in all it hasn't been working out so well for her. She had been using her parent's money that wasn't taken by the government after their deaths but couldn't hold onto it for long because of the things she needed to buy for her travels and for her to stay alive.

She went house to house trying to find a person who would take her in but none of them did and made Lucy's life even more of a struggle then it already is.

She walked into the small town taking in all the sites that were there around and gave small smile thinking back to the time when she lived in her mansion with her mother. Her smile faltered and turned into a frown under her messy brown cloak. She missed her mother more than anything in the world and even though her father ignored her for a year and died as well, she missed him too just as much as she did for her mother. She loved both of her parents but now she'll never get to see them again and that was the thing that broke her heart and soul.

She sighed sadly and keep trudging through the thick white blanket of snow on the ground trying to find a place where she can get some food in her stomach but couldn't find any restaurants at all.

She walked a little longer and found a little food cart filled to the brim with a great assortment of delicious looking bread. Lucy's mouth drooled at the sight and decided to get some bread for her; she looked down to her pockets and noticed she didn't have that much to pay for even one loaf of bread. Lucy sighed sadly and started to walk away but stopped coming up with an idea to get the bread without paying.

She thought she could steal it but then went on to thinking how this could turn into a bad thing if she did it wrong and it wasn't right to steal what isn't yours.

Lucy was finally going to decide not to steal the food but her stomach started growling and that was all it needed to take to change her mind because if she didn't soon she knew she would starve.

Lucy made a plan in her head how she was going to do this but it was very risky if she didn't do it right and maybe get herself hurt pretty bad or worse. She pulled out a golden key that a strange symbol on the bottom part of the key she lifted up to her lips so no one would notice it and she gave a whispered something that only she could hear.

"**Gate of the Maiden: Virgo**" Lucy whispered against the key.

A small golden glow shined right in front of her stood a small petite girl with short pink hair and crystal blue eyes and she was wearing this short black and white maid's outfit. The spirts looked down at her young master and saw how she was doing and didn't like it one bit. In the back of her mind she knew she would be asking what has happened to her young master after all this time and why did she look so horrible and so physically weak, definitely at such a young age as her. But she pushed all those thoughts away and was going to help her master as the best way she knows how.

"Hello Princess, do you need any assistance?" Virgo asked.

"Hello to you too Virgo and yes I do need some help with something but you probably won't like it" Lucy answered but lowered her head in shame at what she was about to ask her spirit to do.

Virgo looked at her questionably but went back to the way she was before. "What is it Princess?" Virgo said. "You know I'll help you with anything" Virgo finished speaking.

Lucy looked up at her spirit with a small gleam of happiness in her eyes that hadn't been seen for a while since she left her home. "Thank you Virgo. I know you will and it makes me really happy that you do" Lucy said with a small smile on her dirty little face.

Virgo smiled knowing that she can make her master smile after everything that happened is a real gift and she was happy to give that gift to Lucy after all that time. "So what was it that you wanted me to do Princess?" Virgo asked.

"Oh yea can you distract that guy over there at the food cart for me, please?" Lucy asked with a small frown on her face while she pointed out to the man at the food cart.

"Why do you need me to do that Princess?" Virgo asked.

Lucy stood there for a few seconds before responding again with a sad sigh. "I need you to distract him so I can over and get me some food" Lucy tried explain to Virgo by sugarcoating it but it wasn't working so much in her favor.

"Why don't just use your money Princess?" Virgo asked.

Lucy closed her eyes to take a deep breath so she could prepare to tell Virgo the reason why she wanted her to do this for her. "I used up all of my money, I haven't eaten in three weeks and I need you to go over there and distract that guy so I can steal some bread from his cart so I can get some food" Lucy explained in a rushed and hushed voice so nobody could hear her besides Virgo.

Virgo looked at her master with shock at the fact that she would steal from another person but she knew why she did it. If she didn't she knew Lucy would starve herself and practically work herself to her limit where she would pass out somewhere in the middle of a field somewhere. And as her spirit she wasn't having that, especially not with someone as kind and sweet as Lucy was to her spirits, she would help her no matter what it takes to make sure she's safe.

Virgo looked into Lucy's eyes and saw the small pleading in them and finally decided what she was going to do. "Yes, I will help you get food for you Princess by helping you distract that man at the food cart" Virgo said while bowing her head to Lucy.

Lucy beamed with happiness and joy at the fact that Virgo would help get some food for her after so long. Lucy got so excited she jumped into Virgo's arms and giving her hug. "Thank you so much Virgo you don't know how much this means to me" Lucy said while burying her face into Virgo's shoulder while still hugging her.

Virgo was shocked but then hugged her master back knowing what she's been through all this by herself and felt good that she could help her.

Virgo went over to the food cart asking him for some directions on getting to the next town while Lucy went around sneaking up behind him to steal the bread.

Lucy grabbed on to the loaf of bread but before she could run off with it she was caught.

"Hey you little brat what do you think you're doing stealing from my cart!?" the food cart man.

Lucy panicked and started sprinting away from the food cart man with the bread in her hands.

"Hey you get back here!" he yelled at her before running off after her.

Virgo stood there wondering what to do next; she took three more loafs of bread with her and went back to the spirit world.

Lucy was getting tired from running away from. She raced all around the little town, not knowing where she was going but knowing that the only way for her to get out of this alive was for her to keep running.

She ran down the street, around corners, and jumping over things so she could get away but it was draining her energy slowly every time she kept running from him.

She saw a little corner up ahead and thought she could make a break for it but soon turned into and found out it was long dark alleyway leading to a dead end.

She ran down the alleyway getting to the end so she could make a plan or something to escape.

She pulled out her keys and started looking through them to find the right one a big and dark shadow towered over her small figure in the little light showing through the dark alleyway.

"Hehe I found you, you annoying little thief" the cart man said.

Lucy stood there frozen with her keys in one hand and the bread in the other, she was cornered. There wasn't any way for her to escape without getting caught by him. It was over for her.

"So you thought you could come up to my cart and steal some bread without paying for it, Ha you're pretty damn fool for thinking that" the cart man said with a sarcastic and angry sneer in his voice.

Lucy's body trembled with fear thinking that this man could hurt her or worse kill her in this alleyway where nobody could find her.

"Hey I want you to guess on how you're going to pay for the bread you stole from my cart" the cart man asked her while looking down at her with a menacing glare.

Lucy didn't respond to him and just stood there frozen as he got closer and closer to down the dark alleyway.

"You're going to either pay me for the bread or you're going to pay with your body" the cart man smirked with a sick twisted face, showing a deeper intention that he wanted to do to her.

"I-I don't h-have enough m-money to pay for the b-bread" Lucy answered him with a stuttered and a terrified look on her face.

The cart man scooted closer to the point where his feet touched hers and towered over with a scary look in his eyes that shook Lucy too her core. "Then you'll just have to pay with that body of yours" he said while leaning in closer to Lucy's face.

Lucy was trying to move back from him but her body hit into a wall leaving her no way for to escape now. Lucy was trapped and was going to get raped by a man who is older than her just because for some stolen bread.

Lucy closed her eyes waiting for what he was going to do to her praying that he wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do to her. She just wished that there was a way for her to go back home again and return to back to her old life again. But she knew she couldn't do even if she wanted; her parents are both dead and that house doesn't have the same loving feeling like it did before but she wished it still could so she wouldn't be in this situation right now.

Just before his cracked and disgusting lips even touch her face a certain high pitch shout was sounded behind the two.

"Hey you dirty old pervert leave that girl alone!" a small girl with long raven hair that went to the back of her small shoulders, dark raven colored eyes, a dark blue t-shirt with a white crescent moon in the middle of it, black jeans, short black leather jacket that went down to the middle of her stomach and some kids size simple black combat boots.

Lucy looked at her with shock and some form of hope while the cart man/child rapist turned to her and looked at her with pure annoyance at her interruption from having his "fun" with this little thief.

"Who in the hell are you and who the hell do you think you're talking to you little noise brat" he sneered at the brave little girl.

The little girl smirked while putting her hands on her hips. "I'm the girl who's gonna kick your ass" she said proudly.

The cart man chuckled. "And how are you supposed to do that when you're just a little girl?" the man asked her.

The girl's smirk widened even further then it did before. "With this" she said before putting her hand and fist into a position near her hip and shouted an incantation.

"**Ice Make: Geyser!**" the little girl yelled out, planting her hands to the ground while a blue magic circle appearing right below her hands.

A burst of frozen ice shot towards the guy with incredible speed almost hitting him dead on. The man moved out of the way and Lucy being shaken out of shocked form jumped out of the way at the last second saving herself. The ice hit the wall making a beautiful but deadly crystal-like ice on the wall pointing in every direction.

Lucy and the man looked at her with astonishment at the power this girl had for her age and that she did that much damage with one blast.

The girl smirked seeing the man's face but dropped it because she knew what she need to do to help this girl but she had to get rid of the man first.

She walked over to Lucy slowly trying to not scare her as she already did when using her magic against the man. She kneeled in front of Lucy but not so close that it would scare her.

"Hey, I'm glad I got to you before it was too late" the girl said smiling at Lucy.

Lucy sat there frozen again but not out of fear but for shock at someone was actually trying to help her.

"Are you ok, I hope that guy didn't do anything to you because if he did I might have to go off and not only kick his ass but beat him to a bloody pulp" the girl said with a serious and deadly expression on her young face.

Lucy was just in form of shock at what was happening to her today she just couldn't believe it.

The girls said and turned around to give the perverted man a hard glare that could literally kill. "You better get the hell out of here because if you don't I'm going to make sure to freeze your sorry ass till next week" the girl threatened the perverted cart man.

"She stole my merchandise so I have every right to get my pay somehow from this little thieving brat!" the man yelled at her and Lucy.

The girl's eyes were filled with anger that looked like it should of came from a grown man but came from just a little child who had magic almost like an experienced mage.

She got into position again but this time white fog of ice covered her entire body with her eyes shining deadly at the man like a predator coming after its prey.

"**Ice Make: Wolf Pack!**" the girl yelled out in her battle stance.

A dozen icy blue wolves with red eyes and sharp teeth surrounded her body and stood there looking at the man ready for what their master's orders and to get the guy who messed with their master.

The girl stood there looking at the man's face and smirked before giving her orders to her ice wolves.

"Sic'em boys" she said, raising her hand to point to where her wolves' prey was.

The wolves growled before running towards the man with barks and howls. The cart man ran full speed out of the dark alleyway with the ice wolves hot on his trail.

The small girl started laughing at the scene. She was laughing so hard from it that she started to cry tears of joy at the fact she probably made a grown man crap/pee his pants.

Lucy just watched the girl laugh and was wondering something since the whole thing started; why did she help her when she didn't even know her?

The girl stopped laughing so she could check up on the girl she saved but was caught looking into her big doe brown eyes that kept staring at her.

"What is something wrong?" the girl asked.

"No, but I just wanted to know why did you help me?" Lucy whispered.

"Why wouldn't I?" the girl answered, fully looking at Lucy.

"I don't know you and I thought that you were saving me to get something out of it in return" Lucy said trying to explain further.

The girl was shocked at what she was telling her but soon started understanding how the girl was feeling. She was once like that long ago but she soon found some people to actually care and take care of her when she needed them. But for her it looks like she doesn't have anyone that's taking care of her or giving her any form of trust like she got in these past couple months. She was going to change that right now.

"Hey I understand what you're trying to say to me but not everyone is as bad as we may see them, we just have to get to know them before we can make a full judgment of that person and the things they do" the girl said giving some help advice to Lucy.

Lucy was surprised at how smart and openly she thinks about people by just listening to her. She wondered if this girl has gone through anything like her or was just that educated and open hearted? Lucy was happy to meet someone who thought almost just like her or what she used to think about people before she lost her parents and left home to travel.

She started wondering if she could possible be friends with this girl and return back to the girl she once was, one who thought like this little girl here? Lucy started feeling a pull like from a string making her want to get to know more about this girl and be closer to her. It was weird but she usually went with her brain but her heart was telling this was right and she never went against her heart so she decided that she was going to find out for herself what made this girl so special then all the others.

"I wanna ask you something very important" Lucy asked feeling a surge of courage and bravery fills her body.

"Yeah, what is it?" the girl got down on the floor to sit crisscross in front of Lucy so she can listen to her better.

"Could you be my friend?" Lucy asked looking directly at the girl's eyes.

The little girl looked shocked at first at the blonde but saw the mix of different emotions being shown inside of the girl's eyes. Determination, Trust, Possible Friendship and most of all she saw Hope. It surprised her how much of those emotions she saw in her eyes from just meeting for the first time but for some reason she felt a pull coming from the girl that she never felt from another person before. It was strange but felt warm and inviting to her like she knew this girl her entire life but never seen her once.

She usually went with her gut and her gut was telling her to go with it. And she always trusted her gut but she had to see if this girl really wanted to be friends with her. Because for the first time in her life she felt like she had a friend again even when she didn't even know who this girl is or why she wants to be friends with her when other kids pushed her away. She was going to find more about her and see if she's lying or not like all the others.

The girl stared at Lucy with stern and serious face. "Why do you want me to be your friend?" the girl asked.

"Because for some reason I feel I've known you for a long time and I wanted to see or find out if you felt the same thing" Lucy paused. "Also I wanted to be friends also because I can tell just by looking at your eyes you must have went through something like I have or maybe worse. And I really find out what's keeping your heart so locked up from others" Lucy finished telling the girl what she thought feeling more confident about this, even though she doesn't even know if it will work or not. But she had to try and take the risk so she can also find help at opening up her heart to others so she can trust again.

The girl looked into Lucy's eyes again and didn't see that she was lying or didn't show any truth to her words that she wanted to be friends. And she felt relieved to know that.

The girl dropped her serious face and smiled brightly at Lucy showing her true self to her that no one has ever seen before. "I'm glad you said that because I've been feeling the same way with you and I wanted to also find out more about you. I think we'll be great friends, what do you think?" the girl asked.

Lucy was so happy right now that she couldn't even think straight. She felt warmth all over her body that she hasn't felt in so long after everything took a turn for the worse but now she may be able to start over and with a new friend there to join her in her journey to the guild her mother told her about for her to go to.

"I'm happy too and I think we'll be the best of friends" Lucy said smiling brightly at the girl.

"Awesome but before we can become best friends we at least have to know each other's names, so what's yours?" the girl asked with her hands stretched out to her.

Lucy pulled off her dirty brown cloak and showed her face and smile to her new friend. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, what's your name?" Lucy told her while taking her hand to shake it.

"My name is Luna Galewolf nice to meet you" Luna smiled and shook Lucy's hand.

The two girls laughed together like they known each other forever and it didn't feel weird or strange anymore it just felt like a nice warm feeling filled with the trust two lost so long ago from traveling so long without anyone there to help them along the way. They trusted each other more than anyone else they meet before on their travels even though they don't know each other it doesn't matter because now they both have someone to take care of the other now. And that's all that matters.

Before the girls could go into another random laughing session both of their stomachs growled loud in protest of needing food in their bellies. Both looked at each other with a small blush and started laughing again. Lucy pulled out the bread that she stole and Virgo came back from the spirit world to give the girls the rest so they won't be so hungry from only sharing one piece of bread. Luna and Lucy ate happily while talking about stuff they like or dislike and other things little girls like talking about at six years old.

Lucy and Luna didn't know it yet but the two were fated to meet each other and become something other than just friends, they were going to be almost like sisters. They both filled each other's sadness and loneliness by fixing each other's broken hearts. They both need each other just as much as the other did and nothing as going to change that, not ever.

They seem like that they'll go through hardships along the way but like how life is you just have to wait and see what will happen next in life and hope for the best.

But for one thing is for certain about Lucy and Luna's fate's is that the Red String of Fate pulled them together so they can fulfil what the universe needs for them to do, to defeat Zeref and bring peace back into Earthland once again.

**Hey guys I'm so happy I was finally finished this chapter for you guys, I've missed all of you so much and I wish I could have worked faster but my computer died on me when I was working on this story, literally almost finished with it, and erased all the stuff I was working on. That and I forgot to save so that was huge mistake I'm not making again, I promise.**

**I've been so busy with exams and trying to have a vacation for myself that I never got to finish this story off and some others and I'm sorry for that. Please everyone take a handful of cookies (passing out buckets of warm fresh cookies to all of you).**

**But do not fret I'm getting back on starting with chapter 13 of Lucy the Celestial Dragonslayer but it will take some time because it took me like a couple of days to work on this when I usually make this stuff up as I go along with my stories. But it will get done I promise.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story because I worked really hard on trying to make Lucy and Luna's meeting of each other not be so boring and dry but that was really hard definitely when my first two chapters where going to be more of the serious parts to my story, so yeah super fun hahaha (NO). But it was still fun to write.**

**The next chapter will have a more cheerful and happy then sad and serious like it has been for the past two chapters, sorry for that again. And we get to meet some people along the way and two who will change Lucy and Luna's life forever. **

**The next chapter will be called ****Chapter 3: The Dragons of the Sun and Moon. ****I can't wait to write it and for you guys to read it.**

**I really hope you all like this story even with all my mess ups but besides all that I want to say please Relax, Read, Review, Favorite, Follow and most important of all (drum roll) SHARE! See you all next time when I update again but until then I'm Otakulover43 and I'm out PEACE ****.**


End file.
